Dog Days
by Xanthos Samurai
Summary: Xemnas knew that Saix had some issues, but regressing into a man with the mindset of your average Laborador Retriever wasn't one that he expected. SaixXemnas. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Dog Days**

Author: Xanthos Samurai

Ratings: PG-13

Warnings: Spoilers for if you don't know who Saix and Xemnas are, but none other than that. Also yaoi, slash, gayness, whatever you wanna call it and Saix acting out of his typical character. But where's the fun of having such a serious character if you can't make him act like a Golden Retriever every once in a while?

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Saix's collar would totally be canon. As would a lot of really gratuitous making-out scenes.

Feedback: Reviews make puppy!Saix happy.

Notes: This was inspired by fanart that a friend drew and I decided that the concept of puppy!Saix was just too great a concept to leave alone, so here it is. Originally, Saix was actually a lot less goofy, but who am I to argue with the muses? In any case, I love Xemnas and Saix and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

As far as Xemnas was concerned, Saix was almost the perfect second-in-command. All the traits that Xemnas required in a confidant and subordinate, Saix displayed to a fault. Dedication, resourcefulness, a steel will, ruthlessness when required, and absolute loyalty to the cause – Saix had it all. In fact, Xemnas could think of only one reason why Saix was less than one hundred percent ideal.

And that reason was currently nudging his hand repeatedly with a cold nose.

"Saix, if you don't stop, I will put you on a leash." Xemnas didn't even look up from his research.

Down on the floor, Saix pulled away from Xemnas with a short whimper. He was bored whenever Superior was doing his work… It was no fun just sitting and waiting for him to be done. And Superior _never_ let him go out and play with the other people either! It was no fair.

"I'll be done with this in a minute, I promise. Just calm down." Xemnas picked up a ball off the floor and tossed it to the other side of the room before he went back to his work.

Delighted, Saix bounded across the room in a few short strides and seized the ball – it wasn't going to get away _this_ time! – and bounded back over to Superior.

"I got it," he walked over and placed the ball in Xemnas' lap proudly. "Xemnas, I got it."

"I can see that." Xemnas pushed Saix' head off his knee. "Saix, I said to wait."

"But… I got the ball…" Saix moved away, hanging his head. His canine ears drooped sadly.

"I'm proud. Be quiet for a few more minutes."

The few minutes felt like an _hour_. It always did when Superior was working. He always took so long. Saix twitched and tried not to whimper since he knew that Superior didn't like it.

Saix' ears perked as Xemnas stood up and stretched. "All right. I'm done for now. Are you ready?"

"Yes yes!" Saix jumped up and stood at Xemnas' side, hopping from one foot to the other anxiously. "I'm ready!"

"Go get your leash." Xemnas told him. The taller man ran off to go fetch it while Xemnas watched after him. Saix had warned him of these "spells" when he had first been recruited into Organization XIII, but this had _not_ been what Xemnas was expecting. The bouts of primal, uncontrollable bloodlust had been completely within the realm of his expectations (he was, after all, well acquainted with Xigbar), but this… puppy-man was _not_ something that he had expected to deal with as the Superior of Organization XIII.

"Xemnas, I got it!" Saix raced back and placed his leash in Xemnas' hands. It was black and silver, just like the cords of their robes. Xemnas liked everything to match. He reached up and pushed Saix's silver hair out of the way and clipped it onto the collar that Saix always wore.

"You're going to behave this time." Xemnas said as he adjusted the collar. It wasn't a question or a request – it was a command. Saix nodded several times, looking earnestly into Xemnas' face. Xemnas was once again reminded of how… primal Saix was in this phase. He had naught but base instinct. No refinement. No sense of elegance. Just body, mind and cruelty.

"Xemnaaaaas, let's go!" Saix nearly dragged Xemnas out of the room by the leash in his haste.

Xemnas usually tried to arrange it so that the rest of the Organization XIII members were out on various missions for the duration of Saix' canine spells. It wasn't that he wanted to spare Saix any embarrassment – it was just easier all around if the others didn't know that their second in command could be reduced to a chewtoy-craving puppy who would do anything for a bellyrub. Such incidents were bad for the chain of command and the last thing that Xemnas needed was for the other members to start bickering about the hierarchy.

Then again, maybe the real reason was that Xemnas wanted Saix all to himself.

The Superior would never, EVER admit to it, of course. But there was just something… nice about these spells that Saix occasionally fell into. Xemnas definitely preferred it when Saix was himself or in his berserk fury, but every once in a while, he did rather enjoy the attention. As annoying as it could be, there was something about how Saix asked him to play or begged for his attention or acted so excited whenever Xemnas walked into the room.

"Can we go outside? Pleaaaaaaaaaase?" Saix looked down at Xemnas with pleading eyes. "Pleaaase?"

"Hush." Xemnas continued to stride purposefully down the hall. Saix' ears drooped a bit, but he stayed right at Superior's heels.

They walked only a little further and made a left into the kitchen of the castle. Saix didn't understand what they were doing in the food-room, but there was no way that he would dare complain. Maybe Superior was planning on feeding him! He would do anything for some of those delicious bacony things…

"Have a seat."

Saix immediately sat cross-legged on the floor, his palms flat on the tile in front of him. His eyes were fixated with rapt attentiveness on Xemnas, who was calmly sliding onto one of the thirteen barstools that lined the immense countertop in the impeccable black-and-white tiled kitchen.

"Saix, I've been quite pleased with the progress of your work lately. I wish to reward you and since you're easier to please when you're like this, I'm letting you pick a special treat to have. What would you like?"

_Superior's milkbone_, Saix thought instantly. But he couldn't ask for that. The last time he had mentioned anything even remotely fun other than playing fetch, he had been smacked with his own claymore. There had been no treats or petting for a long time after that. No, he had to pick something else.

"A… kiss." Saix said after a long moment of thought.

An uncharacteristic expression of confusion flashed across Xemnas' features.

"A _kiss_?"

Saix nodded emphatically. "Yes please!"

."…I don't suppose that one kiss is too outrageous a request." Xemnas said after a few moments. "I'll give you one kiss."

"Yay!" In his excitement, Saix jumped up at Xemnas and bowled Xemnas off his chair completely. The Superior's head connected with the floor with a loud _thump_ and he felt pain blossom across his skull.

"Damn…" Xemnas almost groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He found with no small degree of shock that he was looking up into the grinning, panting face of his most trusted lieutenant. Saix was crouched on top of his chest, keeping him effectively pinned to the ground.

"Saix, what are you-" He cut himself off as Saix bent down and nuzzled the exposed flesh of his throat. Damn, how did Saix know how to make even a simple touch so… heated. The embers were fanned to a flame as Saix slowly left a trail of caresses up to Xemnas' mouth. The Superior's breath half caught in his throat as Saix captured his lips in a long, hard kiss.

When Saix finally pulled away again, there was little that Xemnas could do aside from look up at him. Saix gazed back down at him and bowed his head as if moving to kiss him again. Xemnas closed his eyes and immediately opened them again as Saix licked his cheek with another long, slobbery "kiss."

"That was disgusting." Xemnas told him plainly as he pushed Saix off and sat up. He wiped the slobber off his cheek with a sleeve. Saix sat back with a big grin – one could almost see his non-existent tail wagging.

"Xemnas doesn't like the other kind of kisses, so I gave him one he liked first. Good dog?"

Xemnas glanced over at him as he stood up. It was impossible to be mad with Saix for long when he was like this, so bouncy and eager to please. And it _had_ been a really fantastic kiss.

"Yeah, good dog. Let's go find your ball and play fetch."

"Yay!"


End file.
